


Carry Me

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Rise of a Prince [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Gen, Good Parent Han Solo, Human Chewbacca, King Han Solo, Minor Leia Organa/Han Solo, Parents Han and Leia, Prince Ben Solo, Queen Leia Organa, Young Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 08:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12527020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Han has always been there for Ben when he’s needed it.





	Carry Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MidgardianNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/gifts).
  * Inspired by [We'll make it right for you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12517520) by [MidgardianNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/pseuds/MidgardianNerd). 



> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: For MidgardianNerd. I hope you like it!

_Baby_ :

There was something about just holding his baby son that was enough to remind Han of how fragile human life really was. Even looking down at him, Han never imagined that such a small being would be so strong. Delicate-looking, yet strong. Of course, right now, his baby son was fussing, and he couldn’t seem to get to sleep. 

“Hey, hey. Shhhhh.” The king rocked him softly. “What’s the matter, Ben? You feeling okay?”

Ben fussed even more. Han sighed, rocked him, walked around the room, singing softly to him. It was an old lullaby he could remember Malla singing to him when he was a child and he couldn’t sleep. Slowly, Ben’s eyes closed and he fell asleep, his breathing soft and even, and Han could only look at him, sleeping soundly in his arms. 

He was so small. So small, yet so powerful. Even seeing the little bursts of magic from him was enough to amaze Han. But they were just little bursts. And Ben...he could be incredibly sweet and giggly and...

Precious? Yes, exactly. 

Han sat down in the rocking chair, Ben sleeping soundly in his arms even as the night dragged on. 

 

 _Child_ :

”Daddy?”

Han stirred even as he took in the face of his five year old son, who was holding a teddy bear. “You okay?”

Ben shook his head. “I can’t sleep.”

”What’s wrong?”

”Monsters,” Ben said. “They’re under the bed.”

“What kind of monsters?”

Ben swallowed. “Scary ones,” he said. “They have teeth.”

”You want to sleep up here, with us?”

Ben nodded. 

Even picking Ben up and placing him between Han and Leia, Han felt Leia stir. “Ben? Are you all right?”

”Monsters.” Han said. 

Han hummed softly to Ben even as the latter fell deep into sleep, holding his stuffed bear close. 

 

 _Teen_ : 

It occurred to Ben in that moment that he might not be able to actually get out of this hole. 

A sort of panic came over him in that moment, and he wondered if anyone would come and find him. Of course they wouldn’t. There were few people at the court who cared. Or they’d search for him out of a sense of obligation, not because they wanted to. Would anyone ever miss him when he was gone? 

Of course they wouldn’t. 

_Spoiledselfishuglybastardspoiled —_

He heard voices up ahead, and his heart lifted. His father. Chewie. “...honestly, if the others couldn’t find him, how could we? Unless they weren’t trying hard enough...”

”Father! Chewie!” Ben didn’t know if they could hear him, but he had to try.

”Ben?” His father’s voice. “It’s all right; we’re going to get you out of here! I promise.”

His father and Chewie rode up next to him, and dismounted. Han looked down at him in shock. “Ben...what happened?”

”I fell," Ben said. “My leg’s trapped.”

“Hold on; we’ll get you out of there...”

It was once they got Ben out that Ben screamed in agony; he’d broken his leg falling into the hole, and now he was in need of medical assistance. Even carrying him, getting him on Han’s horse, Falcon, was difficult. Ben was already in pain and just waiting for the pain, the shattering pain, to end. 

“It’s going to be all right, Ben,” Han said. “We’ll get you back to the castle. I promise.”

”It hurts.”

”I know. We’ll get back there and get you patched up. What happened?”

“Nobody at the court likes me.”

”That’s not true. For starters, you’ve got people who absolutely love you.”

Ben supposed his father was right. After all, his father loved him tremendously. That counted for something, at least. 

Even patching up Ben’s leg, Ben supposed that it would be nice not to be hated for a change. But not everyone hated him. His father didn’t, for starters. And that...that was something. 

 

 _Adult_ :

They were whispering about him. Of course they were. Ben couldn’t count the number of times he had felt like the Exception. The one who stood out. And yet, even with the horrors of the battlefield, he found his father’s presence comforting. His father hadn’t done it since he was fourteen and had broken his leg in a hole. It was already a tiring journey, and yet here, somehow, Ben felt safe. 


End file.
